narniafandomcom-20200223-history
War of Deliverance
You may be looking for the Winter Revolution. The War of Deliverance (also, more formally called the Narnian Revolution) was a major civil war in Narnian year 2303 fought between the "Telmarine-Narnians" and the "Old Narnians". It was an effort by the exiled Old Narnians, mainly comprising talking beasts, to take back their country from the Telmarine-Narnians whose ancestors, the Telmarines, had forcibly seized control of the country from its original inhabitants. Origins For nearly three hundred Narnian-years, the Telmarine Dynasty reigned unchallenged over the conquered country of Narnia following the Siege of Cair Paravel. When Miraz killed his brother King Caspian IX in 2290, he usurped the throne but left Caspian's son, Caspian X, alive as his heir in case he had no children himself and needed a successor. As an older boy, Caspian X encountered a tutor named Doctor Cornelius who told him of Narnia's past and how the Telmarines were not the rightful rulers, but had reigned for dozens of decades, practically driving out Narnia's old inhabitants and natives. Sometime after Cornelius's appearance, Miraz's wife at last bore them a son and Cornelius warned Caspian that he must flee or be killed like his father now that his evil uncle Miraz had a child of his own. Caspian escaped from the palace and soon was confronted in the forests by the fabled Talking Beasts who had been ousted from Narnia during the Telmarine Conquest. Although a Telmarine descendant himself, Caspian showed how he saw his ancestors wrongs, and the group of outcast beasts, the "Old Narnians", accepted him and declared him their king. However, it soon became clear that they couldn't live in hiding any longer; they had to oust the Telmarines if peace was to be restored. The Revolution More and more Old Narnians appeared to join Caspian's gradually growing army. Miraz eventually heard of the uprising and his army was soon on the move. The Old Narnian Army made camp at Aslan's How, where the Telmarine army cornered and twice defeated them in the First and Second Battles of Aslan's How. Realizing how bad things were going, Caspian then used the fabled horn of Queen Susan to call upon the ancient Narnian kings and queens Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy to aide them. At first arrival, Peter and Edmund showed their abilities by preventing an assassination attempt on Caspian which also helped sort out the traitors among the Old Narnians by slaying Nikabrik, a Werewolf, and a Hag responsible for the assassination attempt in a plot to revive The White Witch. Without a large enough army to defeat the Telmarines in battle, Peter suggested that he duel Miraz one-on-one rather than continue the civil war. Later, Miraz accepted Peter's challenge and when they fought, a slip-up on Miraz's part was declared to be an illegal move by Peter. In the angry charge that followed from the debate from both armies who were watching the duel, Miraz was quietly stabbed dead by none other than one of his own noblemen, Glozelle, and this final, major battle led to the Fords of Beruna. When Aslan reawakened the trees and summoned the River-God to aid the Old-Narnians, the Telmarine army was trapped and left with no choice but to surrender. Aftermath With the surrender of the Telmarine army, Caspian was crowned king of Narnia. The Telmarines in Narnia were given a choice: stay and live in peace, or depart for their original homeland on Earth. A number of Telmarines chose to stay while others took the offer to return to Earth. With peace restored to Narnia, the Pevensies were returned to Earth. However, Peter and Susan would never return to Narnia again, though Peter would later enter Aslan's Country and witness the end of Narnia, shutting the door on the dead world. Important Events * First Battle of Aslan's How * Second Battle of Aslan's How * Raid on Miraz's Castle * * Assassination Attempt on Caspian X * Duel of Aslan's How and the ensuing Battle of Beruna fr:Révolution de Narnia de:Zweiter narnianischer Bürgerkrieg Category:Conflicts Category:Prince Caspian